pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
George Murray (poet)
George Murray (born 1971) is a Canadian poet. Life Murray was born and spent his childhood in southwestern Ontario, on the shores of Lake Erie. His family later moved to a rural area north of Toronto, where he attended high school. He took theatre arts in university but dropped out after a year and hitchhiked around North America. He later returned to university, eaarning a B.A. in creative writing from York University.George Murray, The PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog, June 14, 2010, Blogspot. Web, May 26, 2013. After several years abroad in rural Italy and New York City, in 2005 he returned to Canada. He lives in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. His poems and fiction have appeared in many magazines, including Alphabet City, Antigonish Review, B&A, Backwards City Review, Capilano Review, Contemporary Verse, Descant, The Fiddlehead, Globe and Mail, Grain, Iowa Review, Jacket, London Magazine, LRC, Mid-American Review, Nerve, New American Writing, New Quarterly, New Welsh Reveiw, nthposition, Ontario Review, Painted Bride, Pequod, ''Prairie Fire, Prism International, Radical Society, Rampike'', and Slope.George Murray: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, May 26, 2013. Murray has been a reviewer for the Globe & Mail, and Poetry Editor of the Literary Review of Canada. He is editor of literary blog Bookninja.com, a contributing editor at Maisonneuve magazine, and a contributing editor at several literary magazines and journals. Writing Murray's 2007 book, The Rush to Here, a sequence of 57 sonnets, contributed to the late 20th/early 21st century revival of the sonnet form by reworking a number of traditional forms (Petrarcan, Spenserian, Shakesperian sonnets) into a new rhyme scheme that employs what the poet refers to as "thought-rhyme", conceptual and semantic pairings that work on the level of synonym, antonym and homonym to create intertextual meaning, as opposed to the sound bonding of traditional aural rhyme. This means a word such as "night" could thought-rhyme with "day" (antonym), "dark" (synonym), "knight" (homonym), "soldier" (synonym of the homonym "knight"), "thing" (anagram), etc. According to Murray this allows the poet to avoid "the faux Elizabethan sing-song sound that comes from the linguistic acrobatics necessary to complete the rhyme contract" (Northern Poetry Review).George Murray (poet), Wikipedia, Wikimedia. Web, May 26, 2013. Recognition Murray was appointed the Poet Laureate of St.John's in 2014.New Poet Laureate appointed (press release), April 7, 2014, St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. Web, June 29, 2014. Awards *New York Festivals Radio and Television Award for Best Writing for his poem "Anniversary: A Personal Inventory" (commissioned by CBC Radio), 2003 *nominated for a Pushcart Prize, 2003 *PIP Gertrude Stein Award in Innovative Poetry, 2006 *''The Rush to Here'' short listed for the Atlantic Poetry Prize, 2008 *awards from the Canada Council for the Arts, the Ontario Arts Council, and the Toronto Arts Council Except where noted, award information courtesy the University of Toronto.George Murray: Awards and Honours, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, May 26, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Carousel: A Book of Second Thoughts''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2000. ISBN 1-55096-524-7 *''The Cottage Builder's Letter''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2001. ISBN 0-7710-6672-4 *''Who Do You Think You Are? (chapbook). Wayward Armadillo Press, 2002. *''The Hunter. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2003. ISBN 0-7710-6675-9 *''A Set of Deadly Negotiations'' (chapbook). Victoria: Frog Hollow Press, 2006. ISBN 0-9732776-9-6 *''The Rush to Here''. Vancouver: Nightwood Editions, 2007. ISBN 0-88971-229-8 *''Whiteout''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2012.Whiteout, ECW Press Inc. Web, May 26, 2013 ISBN 1-77041-087-2 Other *''Glimpse: Selected aphorisms''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2010.Glimpse, ECW Press Inc. Web, May 26, 2013 ISBN 1-55022-981-8 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.George Murray: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, May 26, 2013. See also *Newfoundland poets *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *George Murray profile & poem at the Project for Innovative Poetry *[http://lemonhound.com/2015/05/08/george-murray-three-poems-from-diversions/ Three poems from Diversion] at Lemon Hound *George Murray at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) ;Audio / video *George Murray at YouTube ;Books *George Murray at Amazon.com ;About *George Murray in the Canadian Encyclopedia *George Murray at Bookninja *George Murray weblog *[http://lemonhound.com/2012/11/30/george-murray-whiteout/ Whiteout] reviewed at Lemon Hound, 2011 Category:Canadian bloggers Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:1971 births Category:Writers from Newfoundland and Labrador Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Newfoundland poets